One Step At A Time
by lilcook2258
Summary: When Hope Roseshard comes back to Japan to find her lost friends she gets more than she bargained for. So, Hope, by chance, gets a scholarship to the famous Ouran High School Academy. But, there's one catch.My own story with my own OC. Staring Hikaru and Karou H. Rated T just in case.
1. The FaithFul Encounter

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey I have posted this little fanfiction a couple of times but this is it. If I don't finish this fanficiton then I will hate myself forever so, here it is. Yes I am looking for a new Beta Reader If anyone knows a good one then I would love to hear so go to their profile thanks.**

**Enjoy the first chapter~ **

* * *

My dream started out as normal as ever. Always the same thing, me as a little kid, with my brown long hair reaching down a little pass my shoulders. It would always be winter in this particular dream, with snowy footprints all over the ground. I would see a big building standing in the distance, with all of its massive pillars. I was wearing my long, pink and white coat with matching pink mittens. And I was standing in front of two kids, twins actually. But their appearances would get fuzzier and fuzzier with every dream I had of them. One thing did stand out to me though; it was that their hands were inter locked together.

'_Would you like to play with me?'_ I asked. They would ask me a question like "Which one is which?" I said the one on the left was one and the one on the right was the other.

"You guessed wrong." They'd say. I felt my heart break into a million pieces right there, but I was more worried about them.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry, Ok? " I would plea. I didn't get an answer out of them only open mouths with no words coming out. Then it felt like the world was growing warmer as the light of the warm sun engulfed me.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Faithful encounter!

The first day of school was always hard for me, especially since I am a very nervous person. Plus I am at a different school, which makes it harder. Who am I kidding I am in a whole different country. You see, I am Hope Roseshard, musical prodigy. And none other than the head master of Ouran High School has scouted me. I know exciting right? Well today is my very first day at this marvelous school and let me tell you, it sucks. Yep being the new kid isn't that awesome when you have these angry Barbie dolls glaring at you just because you don't have the official school uniform yet. And to top it off it is a snotty rich kid school. If I had known that then I would have not taken the scholarship to come half way around the world to this school, I would have stayed in Louisiana. But, here I am now I can't do anything about it. The only down side to this is that my grandmother could not come with me because she has a weak immune system and has to stay at home.

_I hope she is ok._

As I walked into my homeroom I had noticed that there were snotty rich kids everywhere. And most of kids where in their own little clicks that I probably will never fit into, and others where eating things from silver platters handled by butlers and maids.

_What is this place?_

I also saw two people carry another away somewhere.

_OK. Is this the right homeroom? _

I walked back out of the room to check the number.

_Yep. That is the right number so this is my homeroom. Yeah. That's just great. _

I quickly scanned the room for the teacher or some sort of adult figure, spotting one at the board writing something. I walked up to the teacher; head down so I would not attract attention of others. I cleared my throat so he would notice me. The teacher looked down at me then he seemed to beam at me. I freaked a backing away just a little bit.

"Oh. You must be the scholarship, musical prodigy, the school picked up am I right?" he asked happiness in his voice.

"Yes. I am. The name is Hope Roseshard." I said as beamed that he knew that I was a scholarship person and a musical prodigy.

"Yes. Lets see, you can take a set next to Mr. Fujioka over there near the window." he pointed to an empty seat next to a guy that had chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I sighed and walked towards my seat ignoring the stares I got along the way.

I set my messenger bag down next to my seat and took a glance at the guy next to me, with his short brown hair with his big brown eyes that seemed to big to be a guys but hey what would I know.

I took out my sketchpad and began to draw him. The round of his face the way his hair dropped just so.

"Hello. Are you new?" a voice asked me.

I looked up to see the guy I was drawing right in front of me, Haruhi Fujioka. I took a moment to study his face a little more then looked down again, and mumbled "Yeah. I'm new."

I went back to add a few details to his face that I hadn't noticed before like how his face was way more soft on the edged and less chiseled than a guys would be.

"Is that a drawing of me?" Fujioka asked me. "Yeah." I mumbled again.

Then it dawned on me I don't know this school very well I could ask Haruhi-san to show me around.

"Hey. Haruhi-san could you show me around. Please." I asked looking up from my drawing to do puppy eyes at the guy in front of me.

"Well I guess, is there somewhere you need to go?" he asked me.

"Actually, yes there is somewhere I need to go." I said as I scribbled the room number on the edge of the paper and tore it off and handed it to him. He glanced at it and nodded.

"Ok let's meet here. Ok here you go." Haruhi said as he handed me a piece of paper with a number on it. I nodded and said "Thank You" then went back to drawing the rest of Haruhi on my paper and to drown out the teachers boring lesson. Though my mind did go to the thought that asking Haruhi, a person I have just meet, to show me around was a bad idea, but hey what could go wrong?

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**

**Hey! We got through the first chapter without any causalities. So, what do you think of it so far? Cool. Exciting. Can't wait for the next chapter? Well click that next button and continue reading!**


	2. Walk to the Host Club

**Authors Note:**

**Here it is the 2nd chapter!**

**Whoa! Cool. Ok. Anyway lets go on with the story~**

* * *

I looked at the door that Haruhi told me to meet him at. The eggshell white door with its golden doorknob. It was a miracle that I had even found this specific door, I mean, all the doors in this place look exactly the same! Also to top it off Haruhi wasn't here yet, so I still wonder if this is the right place.

You see I had gotten out of class before everyone else so I could find the music room but, the problem is this school is as big as a castle, and I rather not take my chances trying to find the way around this place. I looked up and down the empty hall ways with a sigh, then I looked at my watch, the numbers blinking 3:00 p.m. Just great. We don't get out till 3:10.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed. Then proceeded to hit my head repeatedly on the wall near the door. I looked at my watch again, 3:02.

_Cool I wasted 2 minutes,_ I thought angrily as I rubbed my sore forehead. I turned around so my back faced the wall and I slid down so, I could sit_. Oh the boredom._

"Well, I could do something useful with my time like I don't know do my homework" I held out one hand palm up, "Or I could listen to myself play piano and make notes so I can get better." I held out my other hand palm up and moved my hands up and down weighing their importance.

"Guess I am listening and making notes!" I said happily as I took my iPod out of my messenger bag.

I sat their listening to the notes flow out of my tiny black ear-buds, with my eyes closed so I could get into the music. Oh! Not to self never do that again. Apparently when you do this you get sleepy, because the next thing I know I wake up to a huge bell ringing.

I looked around to see a pair of eyes looking at me. A pair of big, brown, eyes than undoubtedly belonged to my new best friend, Haruhi.

"Ready to go?" he asked me, with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Sure." I said happily as I got up off the floor. Grabbing my messenger bag, and my iPod and walked in step behind Haruhi. Silence filled the air as we walked, and personally if you asked me I liked it. Silence helped me think, and I thought of the many different places that I have been to in this school. I knew that there was a garden maze, and the front gate was to get out of this hellhole.

"Hey Hope, why do you want to go to the Host Club so, bad?" Haruhi asked me, breaking my train of thought. I looked at the back of his head, and sighed.

"Well, the principal asked me to." I said in a small voice. Haruhi looked back at me with a look that suggested that I was lying.

" And..." he persisted me. I looked at him and sighed again.

"Well... You do know when I was little I lived here right?" I asked.

Haruhi looked at me shocked, then nodded his head no.

"Well I did, and when I did I had only two friends. They were twins actually. So, I came back to Japan to find them. But, I was offered a scholarship here so, I took it, thinking that it would help me find them. When in reality it didn't. I also heard that there are the Hitachiin twin's here so, I thought they would know where my twins are at." I finished and smiled at him.

Haruhi blinked then said "Do you know their names or what they look like?" he asked me. I looked up, with my mouth open, then closed it, and looked back down. _Dang._

"I'm going to take that as a no on both accounts." Haruhi said and turned back around to lead me again. I followed, but kept looking at the ground in thought. _All I remember is one winter, they were sitting together on a bench, and that I walked up to them and asked if they would like to play with me. Then they said some thing along the lines of "Only if you guess who is who." I would answer and I would always get it wrong. They would say "Your wrong." and I would apologize and say I am sorry. But then my memory of them would get fuzzy after that._

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**

**Hey~ Guys again thanks for reading this, it is amazing yall are reading this! Rember to comment on this a add it to your favorites~ Thanks again! **


	3. The Host Club!

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys thanks for reading this I am still trying to find a Beta Reader thanks. Anyway. I am so happy right now I am going to type the next chapter by tomorrow and i may even have it up to!**

* * *

I followed close behind Haruhi as we made our way down the long hallways. Even though the hall had these huge windows that looked out into the lush school yard, I still felt as though the walls were closing in on me.I was never good with tight spaces, after what happened with my parents.

_Man, I miss them._

"Are you ok?" Haruhi asked breaking my train of thought. "Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm ok." I said under my breath._ Why did they have to die? Why not me? Why couldn't I have gone with them?_

"You sure?" Haruhi asked, his voice full of concern. I shook my head to erase the bad thoughts that had swarmed in, and looked up at his big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah. Just thinking about my parents." I sighed, answering truthfully while looking at the ground. A second of silence passed between us, and I looked up to see him still staring at me. I blinked and gazed back at him. "What? Are we here?" I asked rudely. I inwardly cringed on how bratty I sounded, even though I was a little bit annoyed.

"_No need to take out anger on others." A motherly like voice said in my head. Yea thanks voice that's very helpful._

"Yea we are almost there just a little longer." Haruhi said, turning back around to lead me again.  
Again a moment of silence passed between us. Letting me have a mental battle with myself about how I think that my life is just a big joke to the big guy upstairs.

"Ok." Haruhi announced after a little while later.

"Were here." He stated. _Wow_. I gasped, as I looked at the two big egg white doors, with golden doorknobs that stood before me. Haruhi walked up to them and took ahold of the doorknobs. "Welcome to the Host Club." He announced as he opened the doors. Upon opening the doors, a white light and a bunch of rose pedals crowed my vision.

_What in the world?_ My vision cleared and I looked around the room, Chandeliers, a painted ceiling, and tables and chairs with tea and cookies on them. _Huh?_ I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure the vision before me was real.

"Welcome." A group chorused. _What the?_ I looked around the room looking for the source of the voices. When my eyes locked on a group of guy's surrounding, what looked to me, a throne with one guy in the middle._ What on earth is going on? Are I on one of those hidden camera shows? _I looked around to find the camera but couldn't find one._ Ok maybe not._

I glanced back at the guys to see one of them walking over to me. The guy seated in the middle, came up to me and grasped my hand gently, turning it over, and kissed it. _What?_ He looked at me with his violet eyes.

"Why welcome beautiful maiden. What brings you to the Host Club?" he asked. I still couldn't get passed that he had just kissed my hand. My head was screaming _Violation! Violation!_ I know it's not a big deal to the next person but I like my personal space. I finally snapped out of it and smacked his cheek. Hard.

The sound traveled throughout the Host Club, and suddenly the guy wasn't in my face any more, but in a corner. I cringed a little, _Ops. Didn't mean to smack him that hard. _I looked at him and shook my head, _oh well, it's done now. _

I walked up to the most mature guy there, which happened to be a guy typing away at his computer. I quickly fished out my letter from the principal, taped the guy on the shoulder. He looked up at me with his onyx eyes and sighed. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. _Cosmic pay back, I see how it is. Karma. God I hate Karma._ I grinded my teeth and looked at him, _Easy calm down_ sighed, and then handed over the letter.

"The principal told me to give this to someone, so you are the winner." I said sarcastically waving the letter in his face. He took it out of my hand and eyed me before opening the letter. "Ok you have the letter now, I'm going to go home now." I said as I pointed to the doors, that I just came in from.

I backed up, then turned around ready to make a run from it. Only to collide head first into someone else. _God this day keeps getting better and better. _"Ops… sorry" I apologized as I placed a fake smile on my face. _I only want to go home to work on my song is that too much to ask? _

"Get up. Come on." A voice said gruffly to me. I looked up to see one of the Hitachiin twins looking down at me with his hand out to help me up. I looked up at him dumbly before taking his hand hesitantly. I grabbed his warm hand and felt electricity go up my arm. I quickly took my hand away before looking down quickly. _What was that?_ I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Ok nice, to meet you, got to go." I said hurriedly as I walked away. I was almost at the door when I bumped into someone head first into someone else. _Please don't be the same guy._ I looked up to see the other Hitachiin twin.

"Sorry here let me help you." He said sweetly. I eyed his hand then looked back up at him to see him smiling at me. "Here let me help you." He said with a smile then grabbed my hand to help me up. I felt the same electricity go up my arm when he grabbed my hand. Instantly the heat rose to my cheeks, I looked down at the ground. "Thanks" I said in a small voice.

"Just be more careful when you're walking for now." He said happily. I quickly took my hand out from his and left for the doors. I was almost there when..

"-Hope!" somebody sang. _Now what?_ I turned around hesitantly to see Honey coming up to me. "Hope-chan! Can you come back tomorrow? Oh! And bring some cake?" he asked sweetly. I smiled a little then crouched down.

"Sure Honey I think I can do that." I said happily.

"Yeah!" he said happily as he bounded away from me towards the couch he was sitting on earlier. I looked back at him as he bounded away from me. _I don't know if I can come back I really don't think anybody likes me here._ I felt pairs of eyes glaring at me, looking up I saw an angry group of girls looking at me. I placed at fake smile on my face then waved at them.

_**Tmp Tmp Tmp.**_

The sound of shoes hitting tile came closer to me. I looked away from the glaring girls, to see the angry guy I gave the letter to earlier to in front of me. "Ok Mrs. Roseshard, it seems you are now a part of the Host Club. You will meet here every day after school." He said with an evil smile. I looked at him hesitantly then faked a smile again.

"Thanks. I will do just that." I then turned around and left the place they called the "Host Club."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Can I tell you how long it took me to write the next chapter, It was so hard I could not decide on how to start it! But now I know so here we go can't wait to post it tomorrow~**


End file.
